Una Oportunidad Mas
by LunioFlower
Summary: Ellas eran normales chicas que asistian al instituto, jamas se cruzaron, cada una pertenecia a un grupo diferente, hasta que llegaron ellos y les dieron a su vida un giro de 180 ...Ellos perdieron toda esperanza, al otras personas elegir su destino. Lograran ablandar y reparar los corazones de Ellos o Ellas se perderan en el intento. (En Hiatus)
1. 1710

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**La historia es sacada de mi loqilla mente.**_

_**Advertencias:AU y OC's.**_

_**-hhhh-tiempo ,epoca**_

_**-**hhhh**-partes de la cancion  
**_

_**-hhhh-recuerdos**_

_**-**hhh**/**_hhh_**-texto normal**_

* * *

**.**

**-Goodbye My Love -**

.

.

.

"_¿Si solo uno, solo un único deseo  
se hiciera realidad que pedirías?"_

_._

_**-Año 1710-Francia.**_

_Gritos. Llenos de dolor, sufrimiento y angustia._

_Sus orbes grises, observaron con horror el panorama, el olor a madera quemada inundo sus fosas nasales, no importaba en que dirección mirara, siempre era lo mismo._

_Casas y personas exterminadas por las llamas._

_La desesperación lo asfixiaba, llevándolo al borde de la locura, galopaba al máximo, no había tiempo….__**no le quedaba tiempo.**_

_._

"_¿Dónde estas ahora? ¿Con quién estas ahora?  
Le pregunto silenciosamente al cielo azul"_

_._

_Tenia que encontrarla, debía estar viva_

_¡Maldición! _

_Todo era culpa suya si hubiera….._

_Cuanta razón tenían las personas al decir que el "hubiera" no existe, todo el caos en ese consumido pueblo era su culpa….¡su jodida culpa!_

_._

"_Contigo, tú que estabas justo a mi lado ya no estas aquí,  
Contigo, nosotros prometimos no cambiar…"_

_._

_**Desde el primer momento que la vio, algo lo llamaba a su persona, tal vez su rostro de facciones finas o su nadar sencillo y elegante. Lleno de curiosidad la siguió, como aquel pordiosero mendiga un pedazo de pan.**_

_**Se adentraron en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, ella saludaba con cordial frialdad y el solo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la joven se de tuvo un instante y con voz cortante pregunto-Señor, ¿piensa seguirme todo el día?-sonrió burlón, al parecer la señorita-cubito de hielo- nunca bajaba la guardia.**_

\- _**Perdone mi lady, creí que no había notado mi presencia-ella se giro lentamente quedaron frente a frente, el pudo analizarla completamente, antes de sonreír falsamente cordial-Castiel Leunam un gusto-se encamino hacia ella, pero antes de tocarla, la muchacha regreso a su andar sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada-Muy bien, recapitulemos ¿lo había ignorado?- eso si lo molesto de sobre manera y siguiendo a la joven llego a una pequeña y humilde casa hasta el final del pueblo y comienzo de un frondoso bosque.**_

_**-Señorita, no sabe que es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas- de cerca observo como ella se levantaba del suelo y lo encaraba escondiendo a alguien atrás de sus faldas**_

_**-Señor y usted sabe, que seguir a las personas también es una falta de educación-su voz seca y su rostro sereno, atrajeron la atención de los dos pequeños niños escondidos tras ella, el pelirrojo analizo a los pequeños y con voz autoritariamente amable pregunto-¿Podría al menos decirme su nombre?-**_

_**-Petrova….Yayx Petrova-**_

_**.**_

"_Incluso si nos separaran"_

_._

_Bajando de un brinco de su caballo, corrió hasta una casita completamente rodeada por las llamas, la angustia y desazón lo invadieron, lo mas seguro era que ellos se encontraran adentro, __**ella**__ estaba adentro._

_Se adentro en la casa, buscando y encontrando simplemente escombros, ni un solo rastro de ellos, unos leves quejidos llamaron su atención, una pizca de esperanza brillaba en sus fanales grises, y como si el cielo se apiadara de el por una vez, la encontró,_

_Sus largos cabellos ébano esparcidos por el roído suelo y su esbelto cuerpo hecho un ovillo, tembloroso y ensangrentado manchando su bonito y sencillo vestido, provocaron un huracán de emociones en su interior: alegría, dolor y furia._

_La sostuvo entre sus brazos con firmeza y cuidado de no lastimarla más, antes de salir rápidamente de la casa que se derrumbaba poco a poco. La sintió apegarse a el, buscando apoyo y consuelo._

_-…Cas...ti...el…- ella con su entrecortada voz pronuncio su nombre _

_Y el sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo._

_Corrió con ella en brazos, hasta ese lugar tan apreciado y mágico para ambos, hasta ese enorme roble en medio de todo el bosque, la apoyo en el tronco del roble mientras el se quitaba la chaqueta para arroparla con ella y envolverla entre sus brazos una vez mas._

_Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella deleitándose con su olor y la suavidad de este, las delicadas manos acariciando sus hebras pelirrojas, con tanto cariño y tranquilidad, la tranquilad que su rota alma ansiaba, se separo de su cuello, admirando su rostro sereno y bello, ni la tierra o la sangre podían opacar su semblante, la aferro a su cuerpo, el temor de saber que ella podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo lo perturbaba._

_-…perdóname…-era lo único que pedía, el perdón de ella, saber que no lo odia y lo amaba tan profundamente como el a ella, siempre fue un ser egoísta y con ella mas, necesitaba saber que ella le pertenecía como el a ella._

_-…no tengo nada que perdonarte…-a pesar de que su voz tenia un tinte de reproche, su rostro mostraba la misma serenidad de siempre_

_._

"_Si nos convertimos en solo recuerdos,_

_No podre tener nunca más_

_Tu calidez cerca de mí…."_

_._

_-No …yo…-ansiaba sacar todo lo que sentía en su fuero interno, hacerle saber que el siempre la amaría y que lo perdonara, que su futuro juntos aun no estaba perdido…sin poder evitarlo las gotitas cristalinas de impotencia y dolor cayeron suavemente por su rostro hasta las mejillas de ella, la pelinegra al sentir humedad abrió lentamente sus ojos cafés, sintió como el corazón se le encogía, ahí contemplando la cara de su amado bañado de lagrimas, no puedo contemplar sus ojos ya que el flequillo los tapaba, pero fue lo suficiente para motivarla a hablar._

_\- ….es la primera vez que te veo llorar…-se sentía tan segura ahí entre sus brazos, tan protegida, tan querida, tan __amada, una sensación tan reconfortante, __pero no podía aferrarse a ello, seria mas doloroso para ambos-…tu viniste a por mi….- tenia que pedirle algo antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos y pasar al otro lado, así su alma descansaría en paz-…y eso es suficiente…-sus ojos se encontraron, gris contra café, deseo perderse una vez mas en aquellos posos chocolates, aquellos que le pertenecían a la dueña de su corazón._

_...Ella sonrió, tan pura y bella como **antaño...**_

_...El la beso…._

…_.y Ella lloro…..._

_**.**_

"_Es seguro que…en tu futuro,_

_No haya mas lugar para mi, me di cuenta…._

…_.. al final__**…Castiel…"**_

_**.**_

_Se besaron con desesperación, anhelantes, apasionados, dejando salir todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, lo sabían, sus almas dejarían de estar unidas para siempre, uno lo aceptaba con dolor y el otro lo negaba con desolación. Ahí bajo la luna, quien era la única testigo de su último encuentro. _

_._

"_Contigo, cuando vacile, tu me motivaste,_

_Contigo, con tus melancólicos ojos…_

…_escondidos tras tu sonrisa"_

_._

_Se quito del cuello su cadena negra, y la coló sobre el cuello masculino, la miro desesperado._

_._

"_Si esto se convierte, en nuestro…Adiós,_

_Susurrare, que te quiero a mi lado…." _

_._

_-Quiero que la conserves, así tendrás un recuerdo de mi…cuando ya no este a tu lado-apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión ejercida, lo sabia, Ella trataría de dejarlo libre y El se aferraría como el egoísta que era a ella hasta el ultimo momento-Castiel, búscalos, encuéntralos por favor…-contemplo sus lindos ojos llenarse de lagrimas, termino de derrumbarse, no quería, no podía dejarla, necesitaba estar con ella, pero no podía debía de salvar a aquellos pequeños niños del fuego encontrarlos y traerlos para que se despidieran de aquella mujer que los crio como una madre, la que los amo y cuido a pesar de las dificultades, su querida hermana._

_-…Volveré….-la recostó delicadamente en el tronco, arropándola con su chaqueta de terciopelo, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, ya no percibía la calidez de su cuerpo, eso lo asusto, beso sus labios aun tibios, por ultima vez._

_._

"_No puedo describir este…_

… _desolador sentimiento"_

_._

_-Castiel…no me olvidaras ¿cierto?-la sonrisa sincera de el, logro tranquilizarla_

_-…Jamás podría…- beso su frente con ternura y añoranza, frunció el seño al sentir el cambio de temperatura corporal en ella, tenia que darse prisa, solo contaba con unos minutos para encontrar a los pequeños y traerlos con ella, si se tardaba mas, su calidez terminaría por extinguirse y la vida de ella también. Algo que el jamás podría perdonarse._

_-…Te amo…-_

_-…Te amo…-_

_Los susurros de una promesa de amor eterno, flotaban en el aire, creando un admosfera completamente unica y magica.  
_

_Miro sobre su hombro, admiro la imagen de su amada, recostada sobre el tronco, la suave brisa nocturna jugaba con sus largas hebras negras, con su bello rostro sereno y sus ojos cerrados, sin ningún miedo o temor adornándolo y los rayos de la luna dando directamente en su cabello haciéndolo brillar más, aquella imagen la guardo en el fondo de su memoria y en lo profundo de su corazón._

_._

"_Dejare que al menos,_

_esta oración pueda alcanzarte…._

_Le contare a los cielos…mis eternos sentimientos,_

_Y así… incluso si estoy solo(a)…_

…_.Yo podre seguir…." _

_._

_-Adiós…Mi Amor…-dejo cerrar por ultima vez sus orbes cafés, antes de dejarse llevar por la eterna paz._

_._

_La adrenalina corría por cada extremidad de su cuerpo, adonde quiera que mirara encontraba cuerpos incinerados o mutilados, las ardiente llamas no daban tregua, cabalgaba y Dios sabia que el tiempo se le agotaba y la desesperanza se adueñaba a cada minuto de el._

_-¡Ahh!- el aterrador grito infantil, detuvo su caminata abruptamente, bajo del caballo, enfrente de el arrodillados se encontraban dos gemelos de 5 años, el niño protegía con su diminuto y delgado cuerpo, el cuerpo de la pequeña debajo de el, el pequeño pelinegro alzo su asustadiza mirada, encontrándose con una grisácea, el niño lo reconoció de inmediato, y gritando todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían, lo llamo_

_-¡CASTIEL!- _

_._

"_Suspiro de agonía…._

…_.y así alcanzarte…"_

_._

_El pelirrojo corrió hasta los niños tomo de la mano al pequeño y cargo en brazos a la niña, que al verlo se aferro a el buscando su protección, su corazón dio un vuelco.  
_

_-tranquila, pequeña ahora están a salvo-los subió al caballo con el antes de emprender una veloz carrera hacia el bosque, solo rogaba interiormente por llegar a tiempo._

_._

_Tan solo unos tramos mas y estarían con ella, los pequeños se mantenían en silencio, y de cierta manera Castiel puedo comprender el por que. Los gemelos sabían que su hermana no estaba bien, y el también sabia que sus inocentes y esperanzadoras mentes, jamás pensarían que la vida de su querida hermana dependía de tan solo unos cuantos segundos._

_._

"_Si nos convertimos en solo recuerdos,_

_No podre tener nunca más tu calidez_

…_.cerca de mi…."_

_._

_Al fin habían llegado y el imponente roble se alzaba enfrente de ellos, fijando su destino._

_El mundo se derrumbo a sus pies, al fijar su vista en el tronco y no hallar ni un solo rastro de su amada, solo la chaqueta de terciopelo tirada en el húmedo césped._

_La furia se apodero de su cuerpo, golpeo con todo el sufrimiento que sentía el tronco, una y otra vez hasta hacerse sangrar y ni aun así paro, el destino cruelmente le había jugado en su contra,no conforme por arrebatarcela, se la había llevado, se habían llevado el cuerpo de ella, tan injustamente, tan malvadamente._

_No pudo más, se dejo caer de rodillas llorando amargamente, por lo que puedo ser y no fue, por su cruel separación, por su amor prohibido, percibía los sollozos de los pequeños atrás de el._

_._

"_esta despedida es…por el bien del futuro…."_

_._

_Sintió sus pequeños bracitos rodearlo, se aferro a ellos, el único recupero viviente de ella, de ella y de ese inmenso amor que se tuvieron y no puedo ser, recordándole que fue real y no una pagana ilusión de su mente._

_Salieron del bosque, con una última mirada por parte del pelirrojo, hacia lo debería de ser la tumba de su amor, le prometió silenciosamente_

…_.Amor eterno y preservar aquellos hermosos recuerdos juntos…._

_._

"…_quizás vuele tan lejos…_

…_.y logre alcanzarte…."_

_._

Muy bien chica/o s(?) este es el prologo, el principio de todo, como puse en el summary se necesitan OC's, la historia esta basada en lo Fantasioso, cualquier duda que tengan me mandan un PM o un review! Aquí abajo les dejo la ficha:

_**Ficha:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Apellido:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Origen: aquí me refiero a que si son humanos o algún monstro (youkai)-**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Vestimenta:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Habilidad: (Opcional)sin son humanas también pueden tener-**_

_**Chico: ( todos excepto Castiel.)**_

_**Extra: (opcional)**_

_**Bueno chicas eso es todo, espero y les haya llamado la atención la Historia y si no pues háganmelo saber que aquí yo las escucho, les mando un saludo y un abrazo a toda/os (?).**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**_aishiteru-Aiko_**_


	2. Llegada

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**La historia es sacada de mi loquilla mente.**_

_**Advertencias:AU y OC's.**_

_**-hhhh-tiempo ,epoca**_

_**-**hhhh**-partes de la cancion  
**_

_**-hhhh-recuerdos**_

_**-**hhh**/**_hhh_**-texto normal**_

_**"-hhhhh-"penamientos.**_

* * *

.

**-Residencia Ainsworth -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Los amigos son esa parte de la raza humana con la que uno puede ser humano."**_

"_**Jorge Santayana**__**-**__**Filósofo y escritor"**_

_**.**_

_**-Año 1840-Francia-**_

_**.**_

"_-Todo a cambiado-"_

_Soltó una risita por lo bajo, ante la incongruencia de sus pensamientos, ¡Por supuesto que todo había cambiado!, después de todo 128 años, era tiempo suficiente para que todo evolucionara._

_Los años mas largos de su inmortal vida….._

_Miro con hastío al joven que lo acompañaba, aquel joven que lo condeno a una vida miserable, ¿Por qué no lo dejo morir?, prefería mil veces estar muerto a matar para poder sobrevivir, como desearía poder encajarle los colmillos y…._

_-Castiel, podrías dejar de pensar una y mil formas de torturarme, es bastante incomodo-….¡ ah no ¡ también se atrevía a meterse en su mente a husmear, aparte de antisocial, chismoso el chico….-tus ojos se han vuelto rojos, tengo que recordarte lo que podría pasarnos, si alguno de __**ellos **__ te ve-…..y con delirios de inteligencia._

_-¿Has visto las tiendas de la ciudad?-Dimitri, dirigió su mirada al ojigris, una mezcla de confusión y preocupación adornando su cara._

_-¿Como podría no verlas?-en realidad la pregunta era bastante estúpida_

_Las calles de Paris eran un caos total, por dos simples y sencillas razones:_

_La primera, la nueva moda en Francia, causaba revuelo en las mentes de las jóvenes nobles y pobreza en la cuenta bancaria de Padres y Maridos. _

_La segunda, y mas importante -al menos para el-, la mayoría de las jodidas tiendas, vendían armas contra __**Espíritus de la Noche**__, eso si le provocaba un incomodo sentimiento, durante el paso de los años, las investigaciones de magia negra, hombres mitad bestia y vampiros, habían alcanzado un gran número de publicidad, era una lastima la ignorancia de aquellos seres llamados humanos, no se daban cuenta de los otros seres sobrenaturales. _

_-Puedo asegurar, que cada persona en el continente, tiene una de esas cosas-con su largo dedo señalo el aparador de una tienda de armas, Dimitri analizo cada instrumento de aquella caja de madera, ajos, estacas de madera, crucifijos de plata, y botellitas con -lo que creía el- agua bendita. _

_-Ajos…. ¡Ajos!, ¿lo puedes creer?...la gente carece de imaginación-no lograba comprender por que los humanos pensaban que el ajo les podría causar algún daño, estaba de acuerdo con los crucifijos y el agua bendita, por todo ese asunto del alma, pero los ajos, ¿en verdad?, debía admitir que le causaba un poco de gracia._

_-Lo mejor para ambos, es no llamar la atención-el castaño le envió una significativa mirada, el pelirrojo bufo por lo bajo._

_-En todo caso, eso será algo problemático-Dimitri lo vio confundido, sin entender del todo sus palabras-La llegada de nuevos inquilinos, los cuales son adinerados y de título noble….-_

_-Entiendo tu punto, pero es normal, las buenas familias quieren conocernos…-_

_-dirás la gente metiche, quiere conocernos-Dimitri suspiro cansado_

_\- Ni con el paso de los años cambia tu mal carácter y terquedad ¿cierto?-el tono divertido en la voz del castaño, le provoco cierta molestia, lo miro indiferente y contesto frio a su pregunta._

_-Si no me hubieras "salvado" como lo llamas tu, no tendrías que soportar mi mal carácter- recordar el asunto de su transformación, no le era muy agradable que digamos._

_-No podía dejarte morir, tenia dos opciones Castiel-Dimitri miro seriamente a Castiel-….y escogí la mejor-agrego._

_En el interior del carruaje se percibía un aire incomodo e intenso, el castaño se limito a cerrar los ojos, le hacia mucha falta un momento de tranquilidad._

_Por otro lado, Castiel se sumergió en sus pensamientos._

_Miro por la ventana sin mirar realmente, rememoró lo que fue su vida, desde su caprichosa infancia hasta sus últimos instantes como humano._

_-"…Humano…-"_

_¡Oh! Como los envidiaba, anhelaba poder salir a las calles, respirar el aire fresco y sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol en su pálida piel, pero desgraciadamente solo eran eso anhelos y nada más, si salía tendría que pasar desapercibido, respirar ya no podía, el oxigeno no le era fundamental para vivir, los rayos del sol lo lastimaban y no sentía calidez, sino completa frialdad, los humanos tenían una vida corta tal vez, pero llena de cariño, amistad y amor, y el y los de sus especie y muchas otras más, se quedaban varados en el tiempo, veían la felicidad de los humanos, añoraban comer, sentir la sangre correr por sus venas y no alimentarse de ella, amar y ser amados._

_Obviamente no todos los casos eran como el suyo, a lo largo de los años conoció amigos de Dimitri, algunos eran solitarios y son felices así, otros encontrón a su pareja "eterna" y eran inmensamente felices._

_Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento cuando Dimitri le explico el asunto de las parejas "eternas", si un __**Youkai **__ se llegara a enamorar ya sea de algún Humano, __**Hayou**__ o un mismo Youkai en si, seria para siempre, pero debían de tener cuidado de quien se enamoraban, algunos al no ser correspondidos mataban a su amado y seguidamente a ellos mismos._

"_Algunos cometen las peores abominaciones, tan solo por estar con el ser Amado"- le había comentado una vez Dimitri, cuando se encontraban en Inglaterra -1756-._

_Era irónica su situación, si tan solo ella estuviera con el, tal vez la carga de una inmortal vida seria menos pesada, pero….. ¿Ella lo hubiera aceptado?..._

_Y como una cruel jugarreta de su mente, el recuerdo de aquella vez donde ella le confeso el secreto que escondían sus melancólicos ojos cafés._

_**.**_

_**Se encontraba cansado, fastidiado y su mal genio estaba a punto de explotar, y la causante de todos sus males no aparecía por ninguna parte, había empezado el día como cualquier otro con la excepción de saber que al medio día se encontraría con la mujer ,que durante esos últimos seis meses ocupaba sus pensamientos. **_

_**Le intrigaba la forma sobreprotectora que tenia ella con aquel pueblucho a las a fueras de la ciudad, como si algo la uniera con todos los habitantes de este, la bondad que se apoderaba de sus ojos al ayudar a la gente necesitada del pueblo o el sentimiento de cariño y amor fraternal reservado exclusivamente para esos pequeños pelinegros de 4 años, lo hacían sentir una sensación desconocida en sus entrañas.**_

_**-….Joder…. ¿donde estará?-se detuvo a descansar unos momentos cerca de una gran roca, se quito la chaqueta y desabotono los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, con cuidado de no rasgar su vestimenta se recargo en la enorme piedra, cerro sus orbes grises.**_

_**Sus sentidos se agudizaron, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y el correr del rio, los pececillos de colores, brincando y chapoteando en el agua, automáticamente su cuerpo se relajo, en ningún momento de su vida se había dedicado a disfrutar de los sonidos de la naturaleza, siempre estaba tan inmerso en los negocios de su padres, o en encargarse de que su madre no lo comprometiera por "accidente" con alguna chiquilla inmadura y superficial, que por su mente no pasaba, la posibilidad de perderse por el bosque y relajarse tranquilamente.**_

_**Se levanto y siguió su recorrido por el Bosque, olvidando su chaqueta en el proceso, llevaba más de dos horas en aquel lugar infernal y ni un solo rastro del paradero de la joven de cabellos negros.**_

_**Mientras más se internaba en el bosque, se percato de la falta de árboles poco a poco, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, completamente depurada de árboles, a excepción de un enorme roble en medio de esta.**_

_**Entrecerró los ojos al distinguir una fina figura, tranquilamente sentada se encontraba la causa de su molestia, la analizo.**_

_**La joven se encontraba completamente inmersa en admirar el bello cielo azul y las suaves nubes blancas, la suave brisa primaveral jugaba traviesamente con sus –en aquellos momentos- sueltas hebras ébano y los suaves rayos solares, le daban tonos canelas a su cabellera, mantenía sus enormes ojos cerrados con una expresión de tranquilidad adornando su delicado rostro.**_

_**El pelirrojo se acerco silenciosamente por detrás de la joven, tratando de no advertirla de su presencia, cuando la voz de la joven lo paralizo por unos segundos.**_

_**-….Castiel….-su voz se escuchaba diferente, más suave, mas **__**dulce**__**-….se que estas ahí…podrías sentarte a mi lado por favor….-la miro con desconfianza, se acerco lentamente a ella hasta sentarse a una distancia prudente, contemplo el perfil de su cara, sus ojos aun los mantenía cerrados.**_

_**Yayx abrió lentamente sus ojos que se toparon con unos grises, Castiel se sorprendió ligeramente a ver la determinación en los fanales chocolates , una mirada que antes no había apreciado, la sensación desconocida azoto de nuevo sus entrañas.**_

_**-…me has preguntado, por que me preocupo por las personas de este pueblo ¿cierto?-frunció el ceño unos instantes antes de volver a su misma expresión serena, Castiel pensó que se veía como una gatita enfurruñada-….desde los 12 años, he sido entrenada para proteger a los humanos de espíritus malignos-ahora era él, el que fruncía el seño.**_

_**-…desde tiempos pasados, la primera mujer en nacer en cada generación, poseía en la espalda una marca de nacimiento, una flecha atravesando dos alas blancas…esa mujer seria la encargada de proteger a las personas de seres demoniacos, purificaría y sellaría a esos seres, con el poder de un arma otorgada por su maestro-a medida que relataba los ojos cafés se volvían mas distantes y fríos, se mantuvo callado, algo le decía que si hablaba o se movía tan solo un poco, ella no volvería a sacar el tema-…Mi Madre, fue la elegida. Mi madre en su tiempo fue nombra la mejor sacerdotisa, el consejo la eligió para mantenerse en celibato y dedicarse para siempre a la exterminación de demonios, sin embargo…..-callo, bajo la cabeza un poco , el flequillo tapo sus ojos y parte de su nariz, unos segundos después siguió con su relato-….al pueblo llego un joven hombre, aspirando cumplir sus dos grandes sueños, los aldeanos desconfiados, lo llevaron con la Sacerdotisa, con el único objetivo de purificarlo, Marco, el nombre de aquel hombre, se enamoro de la Sacerdotisa, y ella sin saberlo poco a poco fue cayendo en el amor de ese hombre- no sabia en que momento se había acercado tanto al cuerpo femenino hasta el punto donde sus brazos se rozaban.**_

_**-Marco le rogo a la Sacerdotisa, dejar el templo y fugarse con el, la mujer indecisa, le conto a su Hermana menor su complicada situación, la hermana le aconsejo fugarse con el y dejarlo todo, tiempo después de pensarlo la Sacerdotisa, termino por fugarse con Marco, sin saber que el consejo les había puesto una trampa…..-**_

_**-Se casaron en una pequeña capilla cerca de la frontera de Francia, un año después, llego su primer vástago, que resulto ser una mujer con una marca diferente en la espalda, la Sacerdotisa temiendo por el bien de su hija, la protegió lanzando un juramento, la pequeña niña creció feliz hasta la edad de 12 años, sus progenitores esperaban la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, poco antes del nacimiento de su hermano, la Hermana de la Sacerdotisa llego a su hogar trayendo consigo un semblante triste para la Sacerdotisa…-Castiel observo como la pelinegra se abrazaba a si misma, buscando consuelo, a el le dio un vuelco el corazón. **_

_**-El día del nacimiento del nuevo integrante, resulto ser tormentoso, la pequeña esperaba impaciente afuera de la habitación de sus padres, escuchaba los gritos y lamentos de su madre, y las palabras de consuelo de su tía y padre, hasta que un llanto resonó en toda la casa, seguido de otro mas agudo, emocionada se acerco a la rendija de la puerta observando un bebe en brazos de su madre y a otro en brazos de su padre, se adentro en la habitación, sus progenitores al verla le sonrieron en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, la pequeña les devolvió la sonrisa inocentemente, busco con la mirada a su Tía, la observo con extrañeza cuando la vio meter en una maleta ropa y víveres, su madre la llamo con voz queda y profunda, la niña se acerco a ella cautelosa, la madre deposito en el delgado y pequeño cuello infantil, una cadena de bronce color negra, era sencilla pero bonita, la pequeña la toco con sus pequeños deditos, su madre le pidió cuidar de sus hermanitos y conservar la cadena, el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres…..antes de marchar, su madre y padre le pusieron los nombres a sus hermanos, él niño se llamaría Ethan y la niña Elena….- **_

_**-Mire por última vez a mis padres antes de salir detrás de mi tía con mis hermanos en un pequeño moisés, antes de adentrarnos en el bosque completamente, vi una luz rosada casi blanca proveniente de lo que fue mi hogar…..-el silencio que los envolvió era intenso y denso, Castiel se removió incomodo en su lugar, Yayx se mantuvo todo el tiempo en la misma pose, segundos después con voz ronca ella volvió hablar.**_

_**-…Tiempo después, mi Tía me explico sobre mis poderes purificadores, se suponía que yo era la que debía seguir con lo que mi madre dejo inconcluso, pero mi hermana Elena, también posee la marca de la flecha, a diferencia de ella, yo solamente tengo un ala en vez de dos….-Castiel sintió la necesidad de saciar su curiosidad**_

_**-… ¿Pero no la Primera mujer en nacer es la única que tiene la marca y las dos alas?-la pregunta era cautelosa**_

_**\- Hace tiempo, jure al templo ser yo la que destruya a los seres malignos, Elena no tiene la suficiente fuerza espiritual para lograrlo….por eso yo soy la Sacerdotisa de este pueblo- se encontró con la chocolate mirada de ella, fuerte y decidida-Ahora entiendes por que protejo a este pueblo como si de mi vida misma se tratara, y a mis hermanos, son mi motivo para seguir viva Castiel, no puedo perderlos a ellos también…no puedo…-**_

_**.**_

_¿Cuál hubiera sido su reacción? ¿Le hubiera perdonado la vida? ¿O lo hubiera purificado?_

_-….conociéndola, no hubiera dudado en atravesar mi pecho con una de sus flechas…-susurro para si mismo, tenia que aceptar la realidad de las cosas, el sabia perfectamente que ella no le hubiera perdonado la vida. _

_-Castiel ya hemos llegado-el pelirrojo asintió indiferente, el castaño se dedico a suspirar por lo bajo._

_Bajaron del carruaje, frente a ellos se alzaba imponente una hermosa y clásica mansión, de jardines amplios, verdes y llenos de flores silvestres y algunos rosales, la fachada tenia un suave color beige, los ventanales clásicos y elegantes, había un pequeño caminito de la terraza hasta una fuente en medio del patio trasero._

_Castiel silbo falsamente impresionado, sin esperar a Dimitri se adentro en la casa recorriéndola, tan solo unos segundos después, termino su inspección, aburrido se dirigió a la biblioteca central, paseo sus largos dedos por cada índice de los libros, hasta que uno llamo especialmente su atención._

_**-"Mitología Espiritual" –**__ leyó, abrió el índice del libro, sus ojos se detuvieron en la sección "Íncubos y Súcubos"._

_**-Íncubos: **__**Demonios**__** con forma masculina que seducen a las mujeres por la noche**__,__Un hombre joven, muy atractivo y fuerte que seduce y atrae generalmente a mujeres, a las que atormenta. Existe la teoría de que estos demonios son descendientes de ángeles caídos que han degenerado en succionadores energéticos. También se dice que, en realidad, los íncubos y los súcubos son el mismo tipo de demonio, que adopta la forma de hombre o mujer, dependiendo de los gustos de la victima._

_Suelen acercarse a todo tipo de mujeres; mayores o jóvenes, casadas, solteras o viudas, aunque comparten con los súcubos su debilidad por las mujeres religiosas y de férrea moral, sobre todo las novicias. Disfrutan sabiendo el dolor y la vergüenza que causarán a sus víctimas al despertar de su espantoso sueño._

_Cuando un incubo ha elegido su "victima" no se le aparece inmediatamente, ni se produce un acercamiento real a la persona para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sino que se cuela en los pensamientos de la mujer y siembra el deseo y la lujuria, provocándole sueños eróticos muy fuertes y vívidos en los que la mujer se despierta completamente excitada y húmeda. En esos sueños o pensamientos las imágenes sexuales que son enviadas son muy exageradas con el fin de alimentar el deseo y prepararla para su visita._

Tras varias noches de precalentamiento y cuando intuye que está preparada para recibirle, el íncubo se materializa en la habitación de su victima y se une a ella por medio de unos coitos tan salvajes y placenteros que la mujer obtiene cientos de orgasmos, a veces entrecortados por momentos de lucidez que provocan vergüenza y horror por su comportamiento y por los actos realizados.

_A la mañana siguiente, la victima se siente débil y abatida, esto es debido a que el íncubo ha empezado a extraer su energía erótica (aumentada por los orgasmos) a través del coito. Aunque la mujer no recuerda prácticamente nada de lo sucedido, piensa que lo poco que recuerda es un sueño erótico brutal y extraño que la ha dejado agotada._

_Muchas de estas mujeres pueden incluso quedar embarazadas. Cuando esto ocurre existe la posibilidad de que el bebé nacido sea un engendro a disposición de las fuerzas del mal, o un poderoso humano mágico que se decline por hacer el bien._

_**Súcubos:**_ _**Estos demonios poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria**__, piel perfecta y cabello oscuro o rojizo. Se esconden tras esta atractiva fachada para conseguir atraer y tentar a los mortales que se cruzan en su camino. Su única misión es atraer primero para atormentar después. Sus movimientos son ágiles y precisos. Su forma de caminar es muy seductora y cuentan con una gran presencia y carisma. Ese tipo de carisma que fascina y casi deja hipnotizado a su interlocutor, aunque un espectador avispado podría saber que se trata de un demonio por ese destello en su mirada de oscuro y enfermizo deseo._

_Los demonios súcubos no necesitan mostrarse agresivos y, además, rehúyen los conflictos. Prefieren usar su capacidad de persuasión y don de gentes para conseguir sus propósitos. Además, en caso de necesidad, no dudarán en adoptar el papel de víctima o de damisela en apuros. Incluso pueden enredar y poner a unos en contra de otros por simple diversión._

_Una vez tienen elegido al mortal procuran alejarse con él de la multitud, y entonces usan su capacidad de sugestión, muy parecida a la de los __**vampiros**__, para hacerle creer prácticamente cualquier cosa que deseen. Cuando la víctima entra en ese estado hipnótico pasa a ser atacada por el súcubo, que consume la energía de la víctima mientras mantienen relaciones sexuales._

_Estos demonios se nutren de la energía vital del mortal, energía que también les permite mantener ese aspecto joven y encantador._

_Tras el estado de inconsciencia, las víctimas pasan a un sueño profundo del que suelen despertar agotadas, deprimidas y con la sensación de haber vivido una horrible pesadilla, aunque si el súcubo se excede extrayendo energía es posible que no consigan despertar y acaben muriendo._

_Algo que divierte mucho a estos demonios súcubos es atacar a hombres virtuosos o que han hecho voto de castidad. Les encanta atormentarlos al despertar del sueño con recuerdos de orgías y perversiones que los hacen sentir muy avergonzados._

_**Encantamientos de cama:**__Los súcubos e íncubos tienen la capacidad de realizar un encantamiento al lugar donde se produce el ataque sexual, generalmente, la cama de la víctima, de manera que cada vez que ésta descansa sobre dicha cama se drena parte de su energía, que pasa directamente al demonio aunque esté lejos del lugar._

_Este poderoso hechizo puede acabar con la vida del mortal mientras que hace más fuerte al demonio. Así, cuantas más víctimas consiga, más poderoso se vuelve._

_En conclusión, hay que tener especial cuidado en no caer en los engaños de estos espíritus.-_

_-¿Por qué no me habías hablo de estos seres Dimitri?-escucho los pausados pasos del castaño acercarse al sofá donde se encontraba sentado._

_-No creí que fuera un tema de tu interés- se sentó al lado del joven pelirrojo, Dimitri observó por algunos instantes el libro, seguidamente desvió sus ojos._

_-Este libro fue el que te dio la existencia de los Vampiros ¿cierto?-el castaño se mantuvo callado largo rato, agotando la paciencia de Castiel en el proceso-…bien si no quieres….-no pudo continuar con su oración._

_\- En realidad María fue la que lo encontró y me hablo de ellos, podía llegar a ser muy fantasiosa, cuando quería- la sombra de la melancolía adorno los ojos del castaño y una tenue sonrisa tierna estiro en sus masculinos labios._

_-Si no querías contestar, simplemente te hubieras mantenido callado-Dimitri miro al ojigris ofuscado._

_-….Es bueno hablar de las cosas de vez en cuando Castiel-El pelirrojo silenciosamente se dirigió a la salida del salón, cuando las siguiente palabras de Dimitri detuvieron abruptamente su camino-…Háblalo, sácalo, despréndete despacio de cada recuerdo de ella y entonces…-_

_\- ¿Y entonces?, no hay un entonces después de eso Dimitri….los recuerdos que tengo con ella son los importantes que poseo y no quiero desprenderme de ellos, te pido que no vuelvas a sacar el tema-demando antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_-….siempre hay nuevas oportunidades Castiel…-_

_._

_Se bajaron del carruaje con elegancia y carisma, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de hombres y las soñadoras de mujeres._

_Dimitri camino serio e imponente, Castiel lo siguió de cerca con mirada y sonrisa arrogante, provocando varios suspiros en las jovencitas nobles._

_Al entrar la suave y embelesadora música clásica les dio la bienvenida, dieron sus abrigos y sombreros al mozo, admiraron todo con aburrimiento e indiferencia, habían perdido la cuenta de a cuantas fiestas asistieron similares a esa._

_-Ven Castiel, te presentare a George Ainsworth y a sus hijos, dueños de esta "humilde" mansión-_

_-Vaya vaya, pero que es lo que acabo de oír, ¿el pacifico Dimitri usando el sarcasmo?-la sonrisita burlona del pelirrojo hizo presencia_

_-Después de varias décadas a tu lado, se me han pegado algunas manías tuyas-Dimitri le sonrió confundido, Castiel se limito a negar con la cabeza suavemente divertido._

_Se encaminaron a un rincón del enorme salón, divisaron a un hombre de la tercera edad y a dos peculiares jóvenes a su lado, el más alto poseía un sedoso cabello blanco y vestía elegantemente, su mirada era misteriosa y distante, el otro joven mas bajo que el primero, mantenía un revoltoso cabello azabache e igualmente vestía elegante._

_-George, te presento a mi primo Castiel Leunam-George sonrió amablemente a Castiel, el se limito a estrechar su mano con la del hombre grande._

_-Un gusto en conocerlo joven, Dimitri, Castiel, les presento a mi hijo mayor Leigh y a Lysandro el menor-los hermanos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, en señal de saludo._

_-Dimitri, me gustaría hablar de algunos asuntos contigo, si me disculpan-George inclino la cabeza, el castaño imito su acción, con la diferencia de mandarle una advertencia silenciosa al ojigris, este rodo los ojos aburrido, a veces Dimitri lo hacia sentir como un niño al cual se le dice que no se como las galletas de la abuela._

_-Castiel, Lysandro, yo también me retiro-Castiel observo la huida del pelinegro, volteo a ver a Lysandro con una ceja alzada, desafiándolo con la mirada a dejarlo solo._

_-No tienes por que verme así, no voy a huir como mi hermano-la voz del albino era suave y tranquila, sin dejar de sonar varonil._

_-¿Cómo es que tienes los ojos de diferente color?-definitivamente la palabra 'tacto', no existía en el amplio vocabulario de Castiel._

_-…Lo herede de mi madre, ella poseía el mismo color de ojos que yo-el aire a su alrededor era cómodo y silencioso, Castiel se sentía relajado en la compañía del albino, y Lysandro compartía el mismo sentimiento_

_Vagaron por el salón, platicando un poco de sus gustos, grata fue la sorpresa al saber que tenían mas en común de lo que imaginaban, Castiel se permitió bromear y Lysandro le seguía la corriente, Lysandro le comento sobre una tal "Nina", Castiel aprovecho en burlarse discretamente de su infortunio, sin embargo también le comento sobre "Ella", Lysandro comprendió al instante que era un tema delicado y pido cambiar de conversación._

_Se detuvieron cerca de la pista de baile, la música era alegre y rítmica, perfecta para bailar, pero ellos decidieron mantenerse alejados de los ojos femeninos, excepción de unos orbes azules con tonos rosados, los cuales se fijaron completamente en el apuesto pelirrojo._

_Castiel diviso por el rabillo del ojo a una bella joven, de largos cabellos castaños y andar seductor, se acercaba lentamente a ellos, llamando la atención de varias miradas masculinas, se detuvo hasta estar enfrente de ellos, o mas explícitamente enfrente de el, Castiel la miro analítico, usaba un largo vestido acampanado esmeralda, resaltando la claridad de su piel, las mangas le llegaban hasta el codo, el corsét se amoldaba a su figura delgada y de notorias curvas, y como la cereza del pastel un delicado escote dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos._

_-Lysandro, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo?-el albino dirigió su mirada a la castaña, percatándose momentáneamente de su presencia_

_-Perdona, pero no te había visto en toda la velada, Castiel te presento a Debrah __Boissieu__ amiga de la familia, Debrah te presento a Castiel Leunam, nuevo inquilino de la cuidad-ni un solo instante la castaño despego sus ojos azules de los grises, Castiel sonrió pícaro, tomo delicadamente la enguantada mano femenina, besándola delicadamente, la mucha sonrió complacida, Lysandro miraba suspicaz la escena._

_-Un gusto en conocerlo Señor Leunam-el tono de su voz era suave y meloso._

_-Igualmente-la sonrisa de Castiel no decayó en ningún momento, Debrah le sonrió de vuelta coqueta._

_Después de esa breve presentación, los tres se dedicaron a platicar amenamente, Debrah disimuladamente rozaba la mano del pelirrojo, después de un rato Lysandro se separo del grupo, dirigiéndose a conversar un rato con su pelinegro hermano, Debrah mira intensamente el rostro marmoleado de Castiel y a el no le incomodaba su profunda mirada._

_Caminaron silenciosamente a un balcón de la estancia, al salir la música se escuchaba suavemente, Castiel recargo los antebrazos en el barandal del balcón y Debrah se situó su lado, se mantuvieron en silencio, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas discretas llenas de coquetería y picardía._

_La muchacha tomo delicadamente el rostro perfecto del pelirrojo, Castiel la miro con intriga, acerco lentamente su femenino rostro al de el, sin despegar su azules ojos de los grises, con una voz tan suave y seductora le hablo- ….Déjame liberarte de la sombra de sufrimiento que adornan tus bellos ojos…-Castiel abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de ella con los suyos, si saber muy bien lo que hacia, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola completamente a el, correspondiendo el beso, que a medida que pasaban los segundos se hacia mas apasionado._

_._

"_**-Castiel…no me olvidaras ¿cierto?-"**_

"_**-….Jamás podría….-"**_

_._

* * *

**_Bueno chicas aquí el segundo cap, me alegra saber que les gusto la historia, mil gracias por agregarme a Favoritos y Alertas, el próximo cap sabrán quienes fueron las elidas a quedar._**

**_Por otro lado debo decir, que estuve apunto de borrar la escena donde entra Debrah, y tirarme de mi ventana u.u, pero pensé y me dije ¡vamos! ¡De eso se trata la historia de amor, fantasía y drama!, espero en verdad que les haya gustado, es recién salido del horno xD, bueno chicas me despido, que tengan bonita noche y que sueñen bien, Adiós peques! :3 _**

**_Se despide:_**

**__aishiteru-Aiko__**


	3. Encuentros

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**La historia es sacada de mi loquilla mente.**_

_**Advertencias:AU y OC's.**_

_**-hhhh-tiempo ,epoca**_

_**-**hhh**/**_hhh_**-texto normal**_

_**"-**hhh**/**_hh_**-"penamientos.**_

* * *

**.**

**-Encuentros -**

**.**

**-**_**Año-1840-**_

_**.**_

_Concentro su energía en la punta de sus dedos, índice y medio, un familiar cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, abrió sus ojos, con la determinación reflejada en ellos._

_-¿Puede lograrlo?-le pregunto la joven madre, ella no contesto._

_Observo a la linda bebe, que sostenía entre sus brazos, su carita estaba tranquila y tierna. Miro al Padre de la criatura, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, el hombre la observaba con desconfianza y recelo, en el interior se rio, de lo absurdo de la situación en la que se encontraba._

_-Ponga de espaldas a la niña-le ordeno, la madre, acomodo a su retoño como le indico._

_Acerco lentamente la punta de sus dedos, en el centro de la espalda de la pequeña, al tocarla una pequeña luz violeta se esparció por el lugar, observo impresionada como en la piel tersa se expandía una marca, unas alas de demonio negras. Entrecerró los ojos, admirando lo que su toque ocasiono._

"_-No puede ser-"_

_La voz del Padre la saco de sus confusos pensamientos._

_-Lo has logrado-La mujer tomo a su hija en brazos acunándola y acariciando su linda carita, El padre se acerco lentamente a las tres mujeres, una tenue y aliviada sonrisa, floreció en su rostro-…Has logrado Sellar los poderes de mi hija, Sacerdotisa-la sacerdotisa observo la escena familiar, dirigió su vista al cielo rojizo, avisando la llegada de la oscuridad, la noche._

_Se levanto tomando su arco y flechas en el proceso, camino a la salida de la cabaña, pero la voz del Youkai, la detuvo._

_-Sacerdotisa, Dime tu nombre…..te estaré agradecido eternamente por lo que acabas de hacer-Ella lo miro con desprecio sobre su hombro_

_-No quiero tu agradecimiento, en todo caso no lo hice por ti, todo esto es por aquella mujer y por esa criatura, que no tiene la culpa de cargar con una maldición de tal magnitud-El demonio la observo impotente, la sacerdotisa soltó su arco y flechas, cayendo al polvoriento suelo con un sonido potente-Mi nombre es algo que no te concierne- _

_-Con estas flechas, tu hija, podrá defenderse….el arco, algún día le salvara la vida-sin decir más, salió de aquella casa de energías malignas. _

_-Inu, ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestra hija?-el hombre se giro a ver a su mujer, miro las flechas y el arco, y de nuevo miro a su mujer con su pequeña en brazos._

_-Celyan, ese será su nombre-respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que su mujer correspondió entre lagrimas._

_._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Las risas infantiles, llenas de alegría y bondad, le calentaban su maltrecho corazón, sus blancas orejitas zorrunas, se movían al compas de los gritos y risas infantiles, una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo sol, adornaban el rostro de la Kitsune._

_-Señorita Jhoselyn, venga a jugar con nosotros ¿si?-miro a la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios hacer un gracioso puchero, le regalo una sonrisa tímida, asintiendo sutilmente, la niña satisfecha la jalo de su kimono blanco con pétalos de sakura celestes en el, se dejo guiar por el entusiasmo de la niña. _

_-¡La señorita Jhoselyn, jugara con nosotros hoy!- su colita blanca y esponjosa se movió contenta, ante el grito de felicidad de los niños, jugaron durante toda la mañana hasta el medio día, la Kitsune dejo a los niños en la entrada de cada aldea en la que ellos vivían, terminado su cometido, se dedico a pasear por los bosques, sintiendo en la palidez de su cuerpo, la calidez del sol y la refrescante brisa, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, se opacaron por los recuerdos de su familia, en especial por los de su querido hermano mayor, toco el dije de luna que colgaba de su pecho, ese pequeño pedazo de plata era lo que la identificaba, la que tenia toda su vida, con tan solo verlo o tocarlo, un sinfín de recuerdos acudían a ella, felices, tristes, difíciles, pero sobretodo amorosos._

_Un delicado suspiro escapo de sus labios, sus orejitas se movían captando sonidos de un pequeño claro cerca de donde ella se encontraba, corrió veloz, a aquel lugar que la llamaba, se escondió entre los arbustos, grande fue su sorpresa al divisar a un joven pelinegro buscando con desesperación algo entre el pasto y las flores, salió de su escondite, se acerco al joven, fallando en su meta de no hacer ruido, al tropezar con una rama tirada en el claro._

_El pelinegro, alertándose por el sonido, tomo su arco y apuntando firmemente, se giro para encontrar a una linda chica con orejas de ¿zorro?, una divertida sonrisa surco su rostro, al darse cuenta de la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la zorrita blanca, bajo su arco y se acerco hasta ella, le ofreció aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, su mano, ella lo miraba sorprendida._

_Coloco su pequeña mano en la grande de el, el pelinegro se la sostuvo con firmeza y suavidad, ella se impulso en su piernas para levantarse._

_-Gra….Gracias-s-logro articular Jhoselyn, de cerca pudo observar al joven pelinegro, se sonrojo al verse reflejada en sus traviesos ojos azules._

_-Armin-Ella lo miro sin comprender y el volvió a sonreír-mi nombre es Armin-ella volvió a sonrojarse por su despistes, Armin soltó una leve carcajada._

_-Yo me llamo Jhoselyn-_

_-Es un nombre….especial-Ella lo miro sin comprender, él se dedico a seguir sonriendo._

_._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Piedad._

_Ella no conocía el significado de aquella, absurda y asquerosa palabra, la viscosa sangre escurría por su cuerpo, victoriosa observo el panorama, sus enemigos caídos en el suelo, y la mayoría de sus hombres peleando con ferocidad y salvajismo, una sensación de triunfo la embargo, podía sentir la satisfacción en cada poro de su pálida piel._

_La velocidad con la que atacaba y corría, perturbaba a muchos de sus enemigos, lo cual ella aprovechaba para sacar ventaja y, enterrarles su espada con macabro gusto. _

_Una risita salió del fondo de su garganta al escuchar los alaridos de la gente incinerada por sus hombres, en su campo de visón logro identificar una mata rubia, en un dos por tres estaba enfrente de un pequeño niño de ojos y cabellos dorados._

_El pequeño asustado alzo su mirada, encontrándose con unos gélidos zafiros, el largo cabello plateado ondeaba al viento, su figura alta e imponente se alzaba frente a el con orgullo y arrogancia._

_-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-su voz era suave y adormecedora, el pequeño rubio trago saliva y sus dorados ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Na...Nathaniel-una macabra sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la joven_

_Nathaniel, pensó que se veía como un ángel._

_Un ángel caído de los cielos y traído desde el mismísimo infierno._

_._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Caminaba dificultosamente y su respiración era pesada, se sentía demasiado agotada para seguir viajando, una opresión en el lado izquierdo del pecho, la obligo a caer de rodillas y tocarse el lugar afectado._

_-…No por favor….-sus ojos se entrecerraron adoloridos, observo el firmamento lleno de estrellas, un espectáculo digno de admirar, sin embargo aquel bello espectáculo seria el testigo de su muerte, __**otra vez**__._

_Unos pasos cercanos la alertaron, con esfuerzo, tomo su arco apuntando a la oscuridad de la noche, en aquella posición el dolor punzante en el pecho se hacia mas intenso, apretó la mandíbula aguantando el dolor desgarrador._

_-Sal, se que estas ahí- volvió a escuchar los mismos pasos, rápidamente se levanto, sin importarle su molestar-He dicho que salgas-tenso mas su arco, lista para disparar si era necesario._

_Una delgada y alta figura fue lo que logro divisar gracias a unas pequeñas luces blancuzcas- azuladas, abrió enormemente los ojos al identificar aquellas luces._

_-Pero si son….-_

_-Esta herida- una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos amarillos, un aterrador silencio cayo sobre ellas, la de ojos amarillo volvió hablar-Déjame ayudarte, el alma que le fue otorgado a tu cuerpo, no es la tuya-sus pasos eran pequeños y cautelosos_

_La arquera, la miro con desconfianza, lista para lanzar una de su flechas, cuando el dolor en su pecho se intensifico, soltó su arco, cayendo semi- inconsciente en el húmedo pasto, sintió como unas delgadas manos de largas uñas, acariciaban suavemente sus hebras ébano, entreabrió sus ojos, vio como la chica de ojos amarillos, cerraba sus ojos en una concentración total._

_El dolor de su pecho, se fue aplacando poco a poco, una fina luz violeta se poso en frente de ella, adentrándose en el interior de su pecho, el dolor de su pecho ya no existía, su respiración se regularizo, cerro sus ojos, una conocida expresión serena adorno su delicado rostro._

_-Así que….tu eres la mujer de las almas-no preguntaba afirmaba, las carisias en su cabello no se detuvieron-Eres un Youkai-_

_-…Tu no posees una esencia humana, ¿Por qué?-la pregunta tenia un tinte de curiosidad, nada de segundas intención escondidas._

_Volvió abrir sus ojos, admiro el estrellado cielo negro, recordar aquel momento donde su alma fue perturbada y encarcelada, hacia que una inmensa furia la inundara._

_-Egoístamente, no dejaron que muriera, otorgándole a mi moribundo cuerpo un alma, alma la cual no me ha servido de mucho últimamente….-_

_-Tu cuerpo la ha querido expulsar anteriormente ¿cierto?-pregunto, recibiendo un perpetuo silencio como respuesta- Dime, cual es el motivo por el cual sigues con vida….Sacerdotisa-la miro con sus fríos ojos marrón._

_\- ¿Cómo te haces llamar monstro? – nunca le diría sus motivos a un ser maligno, ni por muy buenas intenciones que demostrara con ella_

_-Yashiro Matsumoto, Sacerdotisa-_

_._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_¡Maldición!_

_¿Porque justamente el recuerdo de ellos dos, -la última vez que la vio cabe decir-le llegaban a la memoria, cuando beso a Debrah?_

_Miro con repugnancia, el cadáver que se encontraba en su cama, había perdido el control, por eso su alcoba era completamente un desastre._

_Observo su reflejo en el ventanal, sus ojos carmesí deseosos de más Poder, su mirada no expresaba nada, solo sadismo y dureza, la misma dureza de la que el estaba hecho._

_Una sonrisita siniestra se expandió por su rostro, el reflejo de su rostro, le mostraba un ser, tan careciente de emociones y de sentimientos, que su propio reflejo le dio repugnancia._

_Camino como león enjaulado- hablando literalmente-, ya que se había encerrado en su alcoba después de, a ver salido como una bala de la fiesta de los Ainsworth, Aquella joven, Debrah, había despertado en el, sus mas bajos instintos de supervivencia, al momento de besarse, un calor y ardor en la garganta lo habían llevado a separarse de ella bruscamente._

_La misma sensación que experimentaba cuando le daba hambre, solo que tenían algo que las diferenciaba, Cuando su cuerpo exigía "alimento", la garganta le quemaba, sin embargo cuando la beso, un fuego estremecedor sacudió todo su cuerpo, una sensación que no había sentido hace ya más de 128 años, una sensación que solo una mujer le hizo sentir, esa mujer que le arrebataron de los brazos, Yayx Petrova._

_Golpeo con su puño la pared, dejando un hueco, que seria difícil de explicar a los criados, pero aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, al menos en esos instantes._

_Jalo con frustración sus cabellos rojizos, no tenia la más mínima idea de como calmar aquella sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, bueno en realidad si sabia como...pero aquello significaría caer demasiado bajo._

_Suaves golpecitos en su puerta llamaron su atención, sabia quien era la persona con tendencias homicidas para acercarse a el en un momento así_

_-Vete Dimitri-Sentencio con voz cansada_

_-Castiel….háblame de lo ocurrido-_

_-No-_

_-….-_

_-….-_

_-Castiel, no confundas **Amor** con **Deseo**-escucho sus calmados pasos alejarse de la habitación, ¿No confundir Amor con Deseo?, Vamos ya estaba bastante grandecito para identificar la diferencia entre esos dos sentimientos._

_-¿Qué has hecho conmigo en tan solo unos minutos, Debrah? –le pregunto a las tinieblas de la noche._

_Se dirigió a una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que reposaba arriba del tocador, la abrió lentamente, sus temblorosos dedos acariciaron la cadena negra que se encontraba en su interior, con melancolía y añoranza, trato de tomarla con los dedos, pero fallido fue su cometido, al la cadena desprender toques electrizantes por su piel, Cerro la cajita bruscamente._

_En un salto ágil de su ventana hasta la entrada de la mansión, escapo._

_Miro el cielo tan oscuro como sus actos, y exclamo lastimosamente_

_-….**Perdóname, por traicionarte…**.- _

_Sin perder más tiempo corrió, con esa increíble velocidad sobrehumana que poseía._

_Lo que estaba apunto de hacer, era bajo sus deseos más egoístas, tal vez en aquellos momentos cuando realizara el acto no sentiría remordimiento o preocupación._

**_Después, se lamentaría por el resto de su eternidad_**_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¡Hola, peques!, aquí el Cap3 de "Una Oportunidad Mas", como pudieron ver, ya metí a unas cuantas OC's, si no están de acuerdo en como maneje a su personaje, por favor háganmelo saber, así lo corrijo para la próxima vez :).**_

_**-¿Alguna, tiene idea que es Debrah? ¿Oh que trama?, ¿Ustedes harían lo mismo que Castiel?-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Cap, dejen su sensual comentario chicas (;, dejare porsiacaso las fichas de las que ganaron , para las personitas que aun lo las ven:**_

**-**_**Yuui Kuroyume-**__**Leigh**_

_**-Yuukino Hanamiya-**__**Thales**_

_**-Itzuna-**__**Kentin**_

_**-Haruka Angelique-**__**Vicktor**_

_**-Black Ross-**__**Armin**_

_**-Mey-chan Sakura-**__**Alexy**_

_**-Jeanne Naturil-**__**Nathaniel**_

_**-Usuyase Blood-**__**Dakota/Dake**_

_**-Fer-minna18-**__**Lysandro**_

_**-Anti456-Haru (Oc)  
**_

_**-Mariposa28280-Ethan (Oc)**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**_aishiteru-Aiko_**_


	4. Sucesos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**La historia es sacada de mi loquilla mente.**_

_**Advertencias:AU y OC's.**_

_**-hhhh-tiempo ,epoca**_

_**-hhhh-recuerdos**_

_**-**hhh**/**_hhh_**-texto normal**_

_**"-hhhhh-"pensamientos.**_

_**Advertencias:Lime (T), Oc, Au.**_

* * *

_._

_-_**Conociéndonos**_ -_

_._

_._

_._

_Se levanto de la cama lentamente, cuidando que su acompañante no notara su ausencia._

_Tomo su camisa de seda blanca, tapando su desnudes, observo por el vidrio de la ventana el ambiente que se desarrollaba afuera de la residencia de la Joven Boissieu._

_Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron, el húmedo vidrio, como todas las mañanas o tardes, desde hace aproximadamente dos meses, su frio cuerpo se sentía agotado y exhausto, específicamente después de haber tenido una noche agitada, en compañía de la Señorita Boissieu._

_Su fino olfato, podía percibir los residuos de humedad y excitación, provenientes de su compañera de cama. _

_Se giro y contemplo el desnudo cuerpo de la joven castaña, cubierto solo por las blancas sabanas de seda, el mismo cuerpo que él recorría todas las noches, en busca de calor y cariño._

_Se arrodillo al lado del lugar donde reposaba Debrah, con su masculina mano retiro los traviesos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, curioso miro aquella cara bonita y tranquila._

_Admitía saberse conocedor de la belleza deslumbrante de la joven, y de sus sinuosas curvas, pero la joven no mostraba más que eso, frivolidad y egoísmo escondidos tras una belleza admirable. _

_Debrah, en determinadas situaciones le regalaba una suave y dulce sonrisa, molestándolo con el irritante apodo de "gatito", según ella, él era como un gatito, un arisco y gruñón gato, pero siempre tierno y encantador gatito al final._

_Él se limitaba a rodar los ojos o negar divertidamente con la cabeza._

_Se divertían juntos, tanto afuera del lecho como adentro de el, sin embargo había veces donde anhelaba un aroma completamente diferente al de Debrah._

_Sin poder evitarlo, observo como la cabellera castaña, cambiaba de color, tomando el color del carbón, como las cejas se volvían más finas y oscuras contrastando con la suave y trigueña piel, las facciones del rostro refinadas y bellas._

_No se sorprendió, por la aparente "transformación" de Debrah, estaba realmente acostumbrado a estos cambios, productos de su mente y su dañado corazón, no decía alma porque un ser como el no podía tener,al menos el pensaba eso. _

_Observo a la nueva persona enfrente de el, una irónica sonrisa floreció en su rostro, físicamente, podían tener el mismo aspecto, pero la manera de expresarse y sus aromas tan únicos y distintivos, lo llevaban a no confundirlas, eran muy distintas, demasiado diría él._

_Agotado, emprendió la misión de vestirse y salir lo más discretamente posible, termino de abrochar sus botas negras, cuando la seductora voz de la ojiazul lo llamo._

_-…Gatito…-he ahí, el apodo irritante- ¿No te quedaras conmigo?-sintió sus pequeñas manos recorrer deseosas su espalda, un conocido cosquilleo le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza._

_Se volteo con esa sonrisa seductora y cínica, Debrah lo miraba satisfecha e impaciente por lo que se avecinaba._

_-Perdona, pero he quedado con Lysandro-lo miro molesta, pero inmediatamente una confiada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tomo entre sus blancas manos el rostro del pelirrojo, mirando fijamente sus orbes grises, pronuncio lentamente._

_-Te- vas- aquedar-el joven frunció el ceño claramente molesto, se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Debrah._

_-No-lo-hare- le contesto como si le estuviera hablando a una niña de cinco años, Debrah lo miro confundida y antes de poder replicar, el sonido de la puerta azotada, la mando a callar._

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Una pequeña niña de largo cabello negro, corría emocionada hacia un cristalino lago, a unas cuantas millas de su hogar, un hombre de aspecto grande y maduro, la seguía de cerca, admirando el entusiasmo de su nieta.**_

_**-¡Abuelito, abuelito, ven….ven…!-la pequeña miro embelesada los pequeños pececillos de colores saltar fuera del agua, una risita escapo de sus labios al sentir las maduras manos de su abuelo revolver sus negruzcas hebras.**_

_**-Tranquila Cely, el lago no va a desaparecer.**_

_**Ignorando por completo el comentario de su abuelo, se quito con delicadeza las pequeñas y bonitas sandalias rojas que traía puestas, con sus inocentes ojos negros busco una roca.**_

_**Al localizarla, se dirigió a esta brincando, su abuelo la seguía con la mirada, pendiente en que no le pasara nada.**_

_**Metió sus piecitos en el agua, sintió la frescura de esta y regalándole una sonrisa a su abuelo, lo invito sentarse a su lado.**_

_**-Cely-la niña que en ese momento se encontraba chapoteando, miro a su abuelo dándole su completa atención-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-la niña asintió con un brillo en sus profundos orbes negros. **_

_**El Señor acaricio con dulzura y diversión la cabeza de su nieta, Celyan lo observaba expectante por más.**_

_**-¿Sabes que es el amor Cely?, ¿Qué sientes cada vez que tu madre te da un beso en la frente?, ¿O tu padre te toma en brazos?-La pequeña lo miro sin comprender del todo sus palabras, aun así contesto segura.**_

_**-Cuando mamá me da un besito aquí-señalo con su dedito su frente, ante la divertida mirada del hombre-Siento una sensación de calidez en mí pecho, abuelito-dirigió su mano al lado izquierdo de su pequeño pecho-Siempre siento lo mismo con ella, con papá o contigo abuelito, ¿Por qué?-pregunto.**_

_**-Hay dos tipos de amor Cely, la calidez que sientes cuando los labios de tu madre dejan un suave beso en tu piel, se llama amor filial, aquel sentimiento de satisfacción pura…**_

_**-Abuelito, ¿Qué es fililal?-una clara confusión brillaba en los ojitos negros, el Señor sonrió enternecido por la forma de nombrar la palabra. **_

_**-Es Filial Cely, no Fililal-soltó una risita por lo bajo, la niña se limito a repetir la palabra por medio de susurros, ciertamente no encontraba la diferencia en la pronunciación, para ella sonaban completamente iguales las dos. **_

_-__**La palabra Filial, se refiere al termino de la unión familiar, un amor entre familia, ¿Comprendes?-Celyan asintió segura. Ahora ya le quedaba claro la palabra "Fililal" o como sea que se pronunciase. **_

_**-¿Puedo proseguir, Cely?**_

_**-Claro abuelito**_

_**-Bien…como ahora sabes lo que sientes cuando estas en nuestra compañía es el amor **__**filial-**__**remarco la última palabra, la nieta rodo los ojos aburrida-El segundo tipo de amor, es tan especial y puro como el primero.**_

_**-Este hermoso sentimiento, te ayudara o lograra que venzas centenares de obstáculos, te enseñara el camino de la maduración, felicidad y prosperidad….-la niña admiraba embelesada la apasionada mirada de su abuelo, inconscientemente una tierna y amorosa sonrisa se esparció por su pequeño rostro.**_

_**-….Pero debes tener cuidado con tus propios sentimientos Celyan…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Nosotros tenemos la habilidad de sentir al máximo las emociones, son mucho más intensas que las de un humano, lo que nos puede llevar a cometer actos horribles, si el amor que sentimos no es correspondido.**_

_**-¡Eso es horrible Abuelo!- junto sus pequeñas manitas en su pecho ante la angustia y desconcierto que sentía, ¡¿Enserio algo tan bonito, se puede convertir en la peor de las aberraciones?! **_

_**Sintió los fuertes brazos de su abuelo rodearla, ella apoyo su cabecita en el fornido pecho buscando protección, inexplicables lágrimas escapaban de sus infantiles ojos negros. **_

_**-Ten mucho cuidado al enamorarte Celyan, porque cuando un vampiro se enamora, es para siempre, pequeña….-la niña absorbió el reconfortante aroma de su abuelo, guardándolo en su corazón para siempre.**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

_Angustiada, abrazo fuertemente, el inerte y podrido cadáver perteneciente a su abuelo__**, **__de sus carmesís ojos caían sin tregua alguna, gotas saldas, amargamente dolorosas._

_Percibía los sollozos de su madre y la compungida voz de su padre._

_Quería zambullirse en ese mar de recuerdos con su abuelo y ahogarse en ellos, le dolía, le dolía mucho el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde se dice que esta ese órgano vital, llamado corazón._

_Unos brazos masculinos la rodearon alejándola del cuerpo de su abuelo, grito, pataleo y lloro, nada sirvió, entre lagrimas vio como era recogido el cuerpo de su antepasado._

_Horrorizada vio el incinerado cadáver. _

_Esa noche y las siguientes, lloraría mucho._

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Las lágrimas querían salir de sus celestes fanales, miraba el negro cielo, rogando por que de una vez saliera la Luna llena._

_Con cuidadosa sutileza acarició el sudoroso rostro de Armin, el joven apretaba los labios, hasta dejarlos sin color, la profunda herida de su abdomen no dejaba de sangrar, y la Kitsune ya no podía con la desesperación._

_-Jhose-miro los entreabiertos ojos de él-…No llores, este dolor se pasara, con las hiervas que acabas de darme- la forzada sonrisa del joven, la molesto._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-sacudido su peliblanca cabeza en desacuerdo con el azabache-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo grave que estas?!_

_Tan solo unos minutos más._

_-Se pasara, te lo prometo…_

_-…._

_-¿Jhose?_

_En el momento en que los suaves y brillantes rayos plateados de la luna, cayeron sobre ellos, Jhoselyn respiro aliviada, meticulosamente observo la herida del pelinegro, tenuemente sonrió al comprobar que aun no era demasiado tarde._

_-Armin, por favor no hables, ¿si?-la observo cerrar sus lindos ojos celestes, un leve sonrojo abarco sus mejillas, se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar aquello en una situación así._

_La blanca zorrita, poso delicadamente sus manos sobre la herida, Armin asombrado vio como una suave luz plateada los rodeaba, los largos cabellos blancos de Jhoselyn se balanceaban al compas de la brisa nocturna, entreabrió sus labios rosados _

_-…Luna mihi potestatem, et sic salvare…-pronuncio suavemente, tan suave como el pétalo de una flor. _

_Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ya no sentir dolor, ni la caliente sangre salirse sin control de su cuerpo._

_Sus zafiros de encontraron con unos celestes, cabe decir llorosos, una pequeña sonrisa le regalo._

_-Yo te explicare…_

_-No es necesario….confió en ti_

_La mano masculina extrajo del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, del pelinegro, una hermosa y algo maltratada rosa roja, se la tendió a una estupefacta Jhoselyn, la tomo entre sus delicadas manos, oliendo su aroma encantador._

_-Esta un poco maltratara pero…_

_-Armin…_

_-¿si?_

_-Es perfecta._

_Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se quedo así un momento disfrutando de la calidez del azabache, segundos después sintió los cautelosos brazos masculinos rodearla, aceptando el improvisado abrazo._

_-Jhoselyn_

_-¿s-si?_

_-Gracias._

_Se fundieron en el cálido abrazo, mientras una tierna sonrisa aprecia en el delicado rostro de la Kitsune._

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Jugueteaba con sus cabellos color ceniza, enredándolos entre sus delgados dedos, se encontraba aburrida, y no encontraba mejores cosas que hacer._

_Mentalmente reviso, lo que había hecho en todo el día, había ayudado a su padre con los mandados, había curado a todo los animalitos que se encontraba en el camino. ¡Incluso a los pequeños insectos había ayudado!._

_Y ni así se le pasaba lo aburrida, suspiro verdaderamente frustrada con su situación, a lo lejos escucho la voz de su padre llamándola, por lo que se levanto del pasto y se encamino a recibir a su padre._

_-¡Aurora….Aurora…!_

_Acelero su paso, para llegar con su padre antes de que este se preocupara innecesariamente._

_Lo que la pequeña niña no se daba cuenta era de la maliciosa mirada que la observaba desde que salió esa mañana de su casa._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¡Hola chicas!, perdona por la demora del capitulo, pero he estado demasiado atareada con los devres, parte de que estoy en un concurso que esta haciendo la UNAM, y solo tengo hasta este viernes para entregar mi Proyecto y poder ganar TuT. Bueno pasando de eso como pudieron leer al principio del cap toco -muy levemente- el ambito sexual, asi que de una ves les aviso que pondre lime, para algunas participantes o algunas, ya si ustedes no quiere que les ponga ese tipo de ecesas diganme y no lo hare ;).**  
_

_**La Clasificación o "Reated" del fic puede cambiar de "T" a "M" dependiendo de como vaya la historia. Aviso para que nose lleven sorpresitas mas adelante.**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado el cap, y como maneje sus OC, espero averlo hecho bien, de todas forma algun disgusto comentenlo y lo cambio (:**_

_**¡Les deseo buena semana para toda(o)s y suerte! **_

_**Se despide:**_

_**_aishiteru-Aiko_**_


	5. Es hora de decir Adiós

_**Los personajes no me pertenecn.**_

_**La trama es completamente de mi imaginacion.**_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, OC, AU.**_

* * *

**.**

**-Es hora de decir Adiós-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– _**Año (…?...) –**_

_**.**_

_Acarició delicadamente sus hebras azabaches, la suave brisa nocturna y los suaves rayos de la luna, le daban un toque especial a su cabellera azabache entre gris o plateado._

_La grande mano masculina tomo delicadamente la femenina acariciándola con los pulgares, Yashiro, miro los fijos fanales color miel de él, una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus amarillos orbes. Cayendo sobre la pálida mejilla de Vicktor. _

— _¿Lloras?, ¿Por qué?—pregunto, recibiendo de ella un denso silencio por respuesta-Yashiro…_

—…_Bésame…_

— _¿Eh?, pero…_

_ —….Vicktor, por favor…_

_El carmesí era notorio en las mejillas del pelinegro, aun así a pesar de la repentina timidez que lo embargo, se acerco cauteloso al sonrojado rostro de la de ojos ambarinos, ella entre sus delicadas manos tomo posesión sobre el rostro del muchacho, y lo dirigió al suyo, así encontrándose sus labios en una danza hipnotizadora, cargada de dulzura y un sutil sabor a despedida._

_Movieron sus labios, en una sincronización exacta. Disfrutando de la textura del otro, perdiéndose en su sabor y fragancia. Vicktor enredo su mano derecha en los largos cabellos negros de ella, con la otra mano la atrajo de la cintura, pegándola completamente a su varonil cuerpo, provocando que el beso subiera de intensidad._

_Yashiro por otro lado, abrazo por el cuello al muchacho, aceptando gustosa la apasionada caricia proporcionada por el ojimiel, batallaron en una guerra de ardientes besos, hasta que sus pulmones les pidieron algo de oxigeno._

_Juntaron sus frentes, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y daban directamente en la boca del otro, provocando un estremecimiento en ellos. Yashiro le regalo una sonrisa dulce, la cual pasó a ser llena de tristeza al mirar los opacos ojos miel de él. Esos lindos ojos que no podían apreciar la belleza de la vida. _

—"_Ya no más, yo me encargare, de que ya no sufras….Vicktor…."__**— **_

_De un suave movimiento se separo de él, ante la confusión del muchacho. Yashiro, lo tomo de la mano guiándolo a un círculo, hecho por velas rojas, las pequeñas pero fuertes llamas dibujaban abstractas sombras sobre las pieles de ellos._

_Se arrodillo en medio del círculo, y lo invito a reposar su cabeza sobre las femeninas piernas, paso delicadamente sus manos sobre los parpados de él, cerrándolos para siempre._

_Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos, las llamas se avivaron vigorosas expectantes por más, la furiosa brisa nocturna, agitaba sus largos cabellos. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, escondidos, atormentados por el cruel destino. _

_Instantáneamente pequeñas luces amarillo pastel, salieron del cuerpo masculino, Yashiro con una triste sonrisa, las admiro._

_Y pensar que aquellas tres lucecitas, tenían la esencia de su amado._

_Pensó…pensó en el futuro de Vicktor. Ella estaría con el, lo vería crecer nuevamente, apartada de su lado. Pero lo vería. La satisfacción de volver a ver su dulce rostro, le calentó el corazón._

_Dejo de sentir el peso extra en sus piernas. El cuerpo de Vicktor empezó a dispersarse, desapareciendo su esencia humana, dejando solamente pequeñas lucecitas amarillas._

_Sin percatarse de nada, acepción de las almas de Vicktor, no vio como una lagrimilla, proveniente de su ojo caía sobre el pasto, las pequeñas llamas se volvieron por algunos instantes más grandes, para luego apagarse bruscamente._

_El alma de Vicktor, renacería tres veces y un pequeño fragmentó del alma de Yashiro con él. _

_El destino les daba la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos nuevamente. _

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Celyan, miro por última vez lo que fue su hogar durante dieciséis largos años._

_Se sentía mental y físicamente lista para explorar el mundo y conocer las maravillas de este, la determinación y vitalidad corrían por su cuerpo llenándola de expectación y adrenalina, deseaba dejarse llevar por el sonido del viento o el cantar de los pájaros._

_Sentir la frescura del aire rozando su piel; su fino olfato anhelaba percibir la humedad de la tierra mojada al pisar._

_Se encontraba tan enfrascada en sus esperanzadores pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano de su padre aterrizo en su delicado hombro. _

—_Celyan…deberías de estar más atenta a tu alrededor._

—_Disculpa, padre….estoy tan emocionada, que no puedo esperar más.-el brillo de la ilusión, era notoria en sus negruzcos orbes._

_El hombre la observo con orgullo, era feliz sabiendo en lo que su pequeña niña se había convertido, dejo de ser ese botón. Para dar paso a una deslumbrante rosa._

_Inesperadamente Bella._

—"_En todos los sentidos de la palabra…"_

_Sintió los brazos de su padre rodearla, le devolvió el abrazo instantáneamente casi por reflejo, casi…._

—"_Tan cálidos y seguros, como siempre han sido….yo también te extrañare padre…."—se separo de él. Le regalo una última mirada de añoranza, antes de desparecer en un santiamén. _

_Inu, observo el comienzo del amanecer y deseo en lo más profundo de su ser, que no fuera la última vez en volver a ver a su adorada y única hija. _

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Observo a la gente a su alrededor, le aventaban cosas, la insultaban y la abucheaban, sin embargo todo eso no le importo, en su mente la única persona era él. Lo busco con sus tristes ojos zafiros topándose a lo lejos con unos celestes. Le regalo lo que seria su última sonrisa, antes de su ejecución. _

"_**Te amo"**_

_Tan simples y tan profundas palabras llegaron a los oídos de un encadenado arquero pelinegro. La observo con furia, tristeza e impotencia; tantos sentimientos encontrados, que explotaban en su interior desgarrándolo lentamente. _

_Alzó su mano con la esperanza de tocar la suave piel de su cara femenina, el sonido de las cadenas lo sacaron del transe y se encontró con su horrible realidad: _

_Una donde Él y Ella ya no estarían juntos._

_El fuerte estruendo del metal chocar contra la madera seguido de un golpe seco, lo desarmo. Cayo en un mundo de soledad y oscuridad, en donde su luz, su salvación, __**su**__ Jhoselyn ya no existía._

_Pero quien dice; ¿Qué en algún futuro, no muy lejano, no volverían a encontrarse?_

_Y entonces los dos volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. _

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_Lo sostuvo entre sus delgados brazos. Acarició con una dulzura nunca antes vista en ella los suaves y oloroso cabellos dorados, tan suaves al tacto. _

_Lo deposito con suavidad en su cama infantil. Inmediatamente Nathaniel busco el calor de aquella joven de cabellos platas, entre abrió sus ojitos miel dejando ver lo cuan cansado se encontraba, aun así se pego al delgado cuerpo femenino buscando la protección y calor que estos le brindaban. _

_Una sonrisa inevitable se postro en el bello rostro de Mizore, se recostó en la cama con él abrazándolo sin la menor intención de dejarlo escapar y el pequeño rubio estaba de acuerdo con ello. _

_La cabecita rubia se poso con suavidad en los esponjosos pechos de la joven, la de orbes azules en respuesta le beso tiernamente su frente._

_Quería, no…..Adoraba al pequeño ser que se encontraba en sus brazos, con su vocecita tierna e infantil pidiendo atención suya o cuando la abrazaba de improviso por que tenia miedo. _

_Definitivamente iba a extrañar a ese pequeño rubio metiche._

_Lo apretó más fuerte contra si al pensar en ello, no quería dejarlo. No quería pero debía, no podía, pero tenia que. A pesar de ello, ella siempre, aunque sea en las sombras siempre lo vigilaría, por que él:_

_Era su pequeño ángel de cabellos dorados, cual rayos de sol, y bellos orbes miel. _

_Aquel ángel que derritió la nieve que cubría su corazón inmortal, su adorado __**Nathaniel**__._

_**.**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**.**_

_La observo subir un sinfín de maletas, llenas de -lo que suponía él-ropa, maquillaje, zapatos y demás cosos que usaran las mujeres._

_Lysandro se encontraba ya adentro del carro, esperando que ellos subieran para emprender el viaje a Nueva Zelanda._

_Posiblemente se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno de cuero negro. Adentrándose en el dolor de perder a su hermano, cuñada y padre. _

_Suspiro resignado y pensó que Lysandro era una persona muy….interesante._

_En verdad admiraba como él no decía nada y se mostraba tan amable como siempre, tan caballerosamente gentil._

_Eran polos opuestos o eso quería creer él, tal vez -solo tal vez- por eso apreciaba a Lysandro como lo más cercano a un hermano. _

_La delicada mano de Debrah se poso en su hombro fuerte y masculino. Le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa cínica y seductora que solo él podía hacer. La ayudo a subir al carro, él se demoro un poco más despidiéndose del lugar en donde había crecido, donde hizo y de hizo, donde cometió miles de locuras en sus años de humano, donde la conoció a __**Ella**__, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos en sus últimos respiros de vida y donde conoció a los que se convirtieron en su apoyo y fortaleza; a Lysandro, Debrah y Dimitri. _

_Dedico una sonrisa nostálgica al lugar en donde pasó sus momentos más felices y a la vez más dolorosos, sin embargo, ya era hora de decir "Adiós" y caminar a un futuro que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos._

_Subió al carro y se situó en medio de Lysandro y Debrah, enseguida el carro comenzó su marcha hacia una oportunidad más, esperando lo inesperado. _

_Lo que él jamás llego a imaginar, era que en aquel trayecto de un nuevo comienzo se rencontraría con el pasado que tanto lo había atormentado por años, ¡siglos! Ese pasado que tenía nombre y cuerpo:_

_**Yayx Petrova, la joven Sacerdotisa caza Demonios.**_

_**Había resucitado.**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Al fin! acabe con este cap, se que es más corto que todos los demás, pero por el estrés y el poco tiempo que he tenido no había podido subir un nuevo capitulo.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus hermosos reviews los cuales me alegran los días :D.**

**Espero tener el segundo capitulo de "HS: Hogwarts Sucre" listo y subido a más tardar este viernes junto con el primer cap de "Strange Games". Así deséenme suerte chicas para que no me arranque los cabellos antes de el viernes por tanto estrés (X.X).**

**Disculpen si tuve alguna falta de ortografía.**

**El próximo Cap: La época moderna y la aparición de todas nuestras queridas OC's (:**

**Sin más se despide:**

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


End file.
